1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf bracket, and, more particularly, to a cantilevered shelf support for installation on a vertically extending channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial and residential shelving for storage of materials is commonly constructed by bolting shelves directly to vertical structural members such as angles, I-beams and channels. Where height adjustability is a requirement, separate shelf support brackets are commonly used, and the brackets are bolted directly to the vertical structural members or the brackets have a sliding connection with the vertical members which is tightened in some fashion by a bolt and nut connection.
When support brackets are used, separate left and right hand brackets are normally necessary so that the horizontal shelf supporting surfaces of the brackets face each other. Such a support bracket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,692; the support bracket has a horizontal shelf supporting surface and a vertical flange which is attached to a specially shaped vertical structural member by a sliding jaw clamp tightened with a bolt and nut connection.